


Animal Time

by idolsworldview



Series: Monsta X Animals [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolsworldview/pseuds/idolsworldview
Summary: Monsta X as their animal counterparts





	Animal Time

The same scruffy dog keeps coming by my apartment complex every day. It's wiry white and tan fur looks matted and filled with tiny leaves. It is hard to miss him as he keeps following me any time I enter the quad. His straight tail creates a small arch as he excited follows behind me, a slight sway of his hips and a light bounce in his steps. I have to admit, despite his dirty and skinny appearance he seems really sweet. A week goes by before he is sitting pretty on my l-shaped black leather couch.

At dawn the next morning his wispy mustache is tickling my face, waiting for me to get up. He lets out a playful little grumble while shaking his hips. I lay my hand on top of his head giving him a loving pat. He follows behind me as I walk to the kitchen to get his treats and food ready. As I lean over to place his steel bowl on the floor, Kyunie grabs the edges of my slippers, tugging as if his life depended on it.

 

With a hard thud I fall and Kyunie takes me shoe in his mouth, shaking it back and forth. In mock frustration I launch the other slipper over his head. Kyunie trots over and splatters himself across my legs, flashing his brown eyes affectionately at me. He lets out that same playful grumble from before. At least now my apartment never seems to feel so lifeless anymore with the scruffy Kyun around to steal my shoes and my bed.


End file.
